eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Canta y sé feliz
|year=1974 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=9th |points=10 |previous=Eres tú |next=Tú volverás }} Canta y sé feliz (translation: "Sing and Be Happy") was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1974 in Brighton performed by Peret. It was performed 3rd on the night following the United Kingdom and preceding Norway. At the close of voting, it finished in 9th place with 10 points. Lyrics |-| Spanish= Alegría, si quéreis tener, cantar, alegría de vivir Para disfrutar, cantar, canta y sé feliz Si la canción que yo canto no te llena de alegría Por más cosas que te diga (No sirve de ná’) Si no tienes quien te quiera, ni a quien decirle “te quiero” Buscar amor con dinero (No sirve de ná’) Si eres tan inteligente que nadie puede entenderte Enfadarte con la gente (No sirve de ná’) Si al sol no puedes tumbarte y en paz tomar una copa Decir que estás en Europa (No sirve de ná’) No sirve de ná’, no sirve de ná’, no sirve de ná’ Cantar a la vida si quéreis tener, cantar, alegría de vivir Para disfrutar, cantar, canta y sé feliz Cantar conmigo para tener, cantar, alegría de vivir Para disfrutar, cantar, canta y sé feliz Si para olvidar las penas necesitas tomar vino No lo hagas buen amigo (No sirve de ná’) Si le paras a una rubia cuando vas por la autopista Y luego es un estopista (No sirve de ná’) No sirve de ná’, no sirve de ná’, no sirve de ná’ Cantar a la vida si quéreis tener, cantar, alegría de vivir Para disfrutar, cantar, canta y sé feliz Cantar conmigo para tener, cantar, alegría de vivir Para disfrutar, cantar, canta y sé feliz (Cantar) Ay, si queréis tener (Cantar) Alegría, sí (Cantar) Que para disfrutar (Cantar) Canta y sé feliz Cantar conmigo para tener, cantar, alegría de vivir Para disfrutar, cantar, canta y sé feliz (Cantar) Si queréis tener (Cantar) Alegría de vivir Para disfrutar, cantar, canta y sé feliz Canta y sé feliz, canta y sé feliz, cantar y cantar |-| Translation= Joy, if you want to have, sing the joy of living To enjoy, sing, sing and be happy If the song I sing doesn’t fill you with joy The more I tell you something (It’s useless) If you don’t have someone who loves you, or someone to say “I love you” To search for love with money (It’s useless) If you’re so intelligent that no one understands you To get mad at people (It’s useless) If you can’t lie in the sun and take a drink in peace To say you’re in Europe (It’s useless) It’s useless, it’s useless, it’s useless Sing to life if you want to have, sing, the joy of living To enjoy, sing, sing and be happy Sing with me to have, sing, the joy of living To enjoy, sing, sing and be happy If you have to drink wine to forget your sorrows Don’t do it my good friend (It’s useless) If you stop for a blond girl when you’re on the motorway But it appears to be a hitch-hiker (It’s useless) It’s useless, it’s useless, it’s useless Sing to life if you want to have, sing, the joy of living To enjoy, sing, sing and be happy Sing with me to have, sing, the joy of living To enjoy, sing, sing and be happy (Sing) Ay, if you want to have (Sing) Joy, yes (Sing) To enjoy (Sing) Sing and be happy Sing with me to have, sing, the joy of living To enjoy, sing, sing and be happy (Sing) If you want to have (Sing) The joy of living To enjoy, sing, sing and be happy Sing and be happy, sing and be happy, sing and sing Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1974 Category:Spain Category:20th Century Eurovision